lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzon's Semi
'Kuzon's Sem'i is a huge semi truck that the Kuz Clan's house Kuz Manor can transform into when it needs to move. The truck resembles a red 1995 Freightliner FLD120 (1055 in LU). Kuzon uses it to travel with his family. It currently has about 850,000,000,000 miles on it. After Kuzon and Helena's death in 1086, they took the semi to Other World with them and, as we speak, travel in the truck for the rest of eternity, trying to visit every pancake restaurant in existence (which is infinite because everything repeats itself). Basics The truck has a CAT engine which is ran by Ki and energy that Kuzon sends from his hands to the steering wheel when he is grabbing it. It is not electric. It works by a 18 shift. It has a bunch of gauges on the dash and such with advanced shet that Kuzon doesn't know sh*t about and just does whatever the truck's artificial intelligence tells him (he never went to truck driving school). His chair can move up and down and side to side (Kuzon likes to mess with it until he ends up breaking it). The truck can't wreck because it is made of rubber, and will bounce off something if it hits it. It is basically Kuz Manor stuffed into a semi. Inside The inside is huge as hell and has multiple floor layers (marble, carpet, wood, etc). It is specially designed by Other World people. It had a huge 200" flat screen TV but it didn't fit which made Kuzon mad, so he smashed it until it was only 72" (it only has 800,000,000 channels now, Kuzon uses DirecTV 5000, which gets channel signals from all over the universe. Still not good enough imo). There is a huge ass bedroom where Kuzon likes to take catnaps (sometimes in the middle of driving, which leads to him wrecking but luckily the truck is made of rubber) and sleep with his wife at night. The bathroom is huge with a heated toilet. It doesn't have toilet paper because it sprays water on your butt to wash it off ("SmartToilet"). The floor can look like space. The engine is basically silent because Helena doesn't tolerate noise. Kuzon has headphones he wears tho, because he likes engine. The radio is huge as hell with speakers every which way. It plays Kuzon's music tracks (he has a closet full of CDs, and trust me, he uses all of it). Without music, Kuzon will shiver up and die of blood loss (don't ask why). It has a big kitchen and meat closet. The meat closet is full of specially made meats. The animals are revived with magic after, so no animals are harmed (after Kuzon uses the SmartToilet, it revives the animals and puts them back on the farm). The kitchen is where his wife makes all his food, and he makes pancakes (Helena can't make pancakes worth shet). There are about 37 TVs in the truck in every corner so Kuzon doesn't miss one f*cking minute of wrestling, DBZ, or whatever he is watching. It has, like Kuz Manor, a huge ass training place. Kuzon can do shet in here. He could even go SSJ3! Like srsly, that's some advanced shet (noise proof walls of course!). Kuzon can wear a head device when driving and go into virtual training world. He drives places in this truck, as seen by the mileage (keep in mind he doesn't just drive on Earth). The truck can do a lot of other shet, and has advanced engine stuff I don't know about and you prolly don't care about. So enjoy Kuzon's semi. Btw, stealing it will have no effect, as the truck is in a super-garage-basement-place-attic under Kuz Manor and is locked up pretty damn good. It has infinite copies as well so destroying it will not do anything (since it is made of rubber, you can pop the truck, which has a bad effect on gravel roads.....don't drive on gravel roads, btw). It can go really fast (like, extremely fast, it is not recommended to press gas pedal all the way down. Because the pedal has no effect anyway since Kuzon runs it with his energy so yea). Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II